


The Creature Hub Smut Books

by SinfulWordMaster



Series: Creature Hub Smut Series [1]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulWordMaster/pseuds/SinfulWordMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Creatures have several secrets that they do not want anyone to find out; their so called secrets are hidden behind closed doors. The world of gaming and YouTube is so much different when the cameras are off and the mics are disabled.</p>
<p>The boys of the Creatures decide to get rather nasty when the doors are closed; however, someone has the inside scoop of what they do. Welcome to Creatures Smut Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boss' Point of View [ Book One ]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! I'm ripping my own parts from the books on Wattpad with the same name. I'm not gonna add them all, just the really smutty ones or the ones I find entertaining. Though, I will add the 5 - 10 parts at the end of each book I usually do to end it as well so it'll be a break up between books.
> 
> Actually, I'll be using the series area since I just seen that so I'll be posting some of my favs from each book, editing them myself, then posting them here. Be warned, I don't write calm smut. the smut I write is meant to be on the Explicit rating xD. 
> 
> That is all~! All the works I am about to post belongs to yours truly.~ If you wish to make any sort of parodies, please let me know before you do so. Thank you.~

It was just a normal day for him. Or what he thought as normal. He did what he had to do to be entertaining, run his own channel, as well as the groups channel. But no one sees what goes on behind closed doors. This man is the only one who does, and doesn't speak about it. Well, until now. So. Shall we let the man speak? Alright.

**NovaHD.**

It seems... Aleks and James started to become rather.. Touchy and feely around the office sometimes. Things would happen that no one would know, or things would happen that some people would catch. And they always played it off as if nothing was going on, which most of the other Creatures believed. But Jordan knew what was going on, and let it slide; mostly for the fans sake, since it seems the fans like to write nasty fanfics involving them, as well as others in random scenes and make it smut filled. So why not play it off as if it was a joke, but in reality it was real.

But this time it was a little bit different. It seems the fans were starting to catch on on what happens, wondering if what the two are doing is actually a joke, or actual reality. He decided to get Dan to put a camera in each of their offices to catch what the two might do. He or Dan, or even Spencer would have to watch it, and edit a lot out, post it on the Hub to fuel the fan-girls. He thought it would be a good idea, but the good idea soon became rather... disturbing once the cameras were taken back.

Once they got the cameras back, Dan, Koots and Spencer sat around the computer, ready to edit it for the freaky fan-girls of their fandom, but once it got started, it didn't seem like a good idea to even post any of this; or even watch too long.

The video was around thirty minuets long, about a minuet of just nothing, until both of the boys seem to walk into Aleks' oddly red colored office. It seemed rather normal to begin with, until the Russian gets up off of his hair, and plops down onto the olders lap, his arms moving around his neck. Things seemed fine until the kiss started. It was innocent for the moment, until it looks like James took control, and made things less than innocent.

All three men, all three _straight_ men watched as the two went into a heated make out session, soon turning rather touchy feely. It started to get more like an X rated armature porno as the video reached its midpoint. Dan left about fifteen minuets in, Spencer surprisingly stayed, as well as Koots. The mic on the camera began to pick up the noises the Russian has been holding in, being commanded too by the older.

Before the mess was made, Spencer turned off the speakers and monitor, running out of the office with a faint little blush on his face. He didn't know if he was of total embarrassment that he was forced to watch this, or it was because he actually like it.

After a while, and hoping that it's safe, he made his way to Aleks' office, opening the door, but to his surprise, they were still at it..! It seems as though the rolls have reversed, having Aleks be on top on James, the older boy in a fetish-like bind, with profanities slipping from both of their mouths. Once the door opens, both men look over to the shocked face of Jordan, his eyes looking like their about to bulge out of his face, and his mouth agape. He backs up against the wall, covering his eyes, as he can't help but to yell.

"Oh meow! Oh meow'ing meow!"

The boos soon regains his composer as he runs out of the hallway and outside, leaving the two stunned men to stare at each other, shrug, and continue their fun, even with the door wide open.

**———————————————————————————————————————**

**ImmortalFox**

Eddie and Aleks have a best friend kind of relationship, but he never thought they would show their romance in the office. Touches here, a little peck there, he caught everything with his own eyes, trying not to say anything as he just lets them be.

He'd even spot them doing things in their own offices. But he tried to block it out. It's kind of hard to block out sounds but he did.

Though, one day, he did see the two go into their new little office room for Creature Game Nights. The room with sound proof padding. Well. That wouldn't be too bad. You can't hear anything though that room, but surprisingly enough, Sly was loud enough to where his little screams managed to get through the padding and barely hit the others ears. He didn't mind it, but can't they do this at home? And do some work other than work on each other?

That's when he decided to tell them.

He went into one of the offices, spotting the two in a little kissing session as he knocks on the door-frame, having them stop.

"Jordan? What the fuck?"

"Yeah! What are you doing!? Can't you see we're busy here?"

Jordan shook his head, pointing to the two as he shakes his head, "That's why I'm here. Can't you two do this at home? Other than at the office..? It's kind of odd for the rest of us that have wife's or girlfriends.."

Both Aleks and Eddie look to each other, Eddie just frowns as Aleks gives a glare to the other. Aleks soon begins to move his hips on the Latino, having him make a struggled groan, not wanting to make noises when the boss was in the same room with him, but it seems that Aleks had other plans.

Jordan gets a bit bored and tired of watching the two so he just sighs, closing the door and leaving the two to their business. He'll just have to listen to the noises for a little while longer, he tells himself. But it lasts for over an hour.

**———————————————————————————————————————**

**SlyPKC / Jeamus**

He never thought it would be possible for Seamus to do anything with either James, or Sly, but it seems it has. The man who doesn't like any of the ships about him is actually doing the things the shippers write about him. It was rather a shocker. Though it seems as if with either James, or Sly, it was all one-sided. He puts up with the things the two men do to him, but he seems to not put in any effort into giving anything back.

With Sly being rather gentle, he thought the Irishmen would at least do something; he does now and again, but nothing to the extreme. He would return little pecks, and maybe have a little sarcastic run in touching and sexual remarks, but anything other than that, it seemed one sided.

On the other hand, with James being so rough, he knew Seamus wouldn't give into it. Rarely would he see the older male do anything in return to the younger. It would happen mostly on instinct. Little secret moves thinking his girlfriend came to the office, but once he found out it was James, he just stopped everything.

Everything was one sided with Seamus. Well, that was until the Irishmen got drunk, and both Sly and Nova thought it would be a good idea to get some feed back from him, which it did happen. He heard noises for hours from both three men, drunken noises. Which sound worse than sober noises.

He decided that he had enough of the office so he just went home to be with his wife, and tell her what happened this week. She'd either get a kick out of it, or be disturbed like he was.

**———————————————————————————————————————**

**Extra** **— Kootra and Monica**

Jordan sighs as he comes home to his believed wife, the woman sitting in the kitchen, smiling as he comes home. She runs up to him, giving him a little kiss as she turns her head to him, speaking, "Are you alright?"

"Yeaaaaah. Just had a rough, and weird week at the office.."

Monica turns her head, sitting back down in the place she was, soon motioning for the other to sit as well, "Oh? And what would that be?"

He sighs, just deciding to spill what he had witnessed, "Well, I witnessed James and Aleks getting naughty, Eddie and Aleks ignoring me when telling them to stop having the naughty at the office, and Seamus, James and Sly forcing Seamus into having the naughty when he's drunk. I just want to forget this week and go to bed.."

Monica can't help but to laugh as he moves her chair closer to her husbands, rubbing his back, "Awe.. Jordan. Just come to bed when you feel like it. A good nights rest will have you forget what happened."

He nods, as he gets up, kissing his wife on the lips before going to his home office, getting somethings done, already forgetting what he seen from his beloved wife now in the presence of him.

After some hours, he meets her in bed, once again giving her a kiss goodnight as she smiles, rolling over on her own side as she drifts off into sleep, a few little giggles slipping her lips as she still remembers what her husband has told her, which she still finds amusing. She did hear, however, a groan of annoyance from the other side of the bed, so she just mumbles a sorry and is quiet for the rest of the night. Other than her peaceful breathing of slumber.


	2. One-Night-Stand Meaning More [ Book One ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe where James and Aleks does not know each other; a few simple drinks causes both boys to act out sinful actions of lust due to the drinks. Then Aleks figures out who he was screwing, surprised on who it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Written on Wattpad; under the book 'The Creature Hub Smut Book [ Book One ]'

Drinking. That's all he's been doing since he got to this party. His friend Eddie, or better known as SlyFoxHound on the interwebs forced him to go. It was either go with Eddie, or Jakey. He decided to go with Sly, though, he might have had a better time with Jakey, but he's having the time of his life. Drinking. In the corner. All alone. Until his Latino friend came bouncing up to him, holding out a drink, his infamous giggles slipping past his lips as he does so, the drink spilling out of the shot glass, "Immortalllll!" His accent was heavier since he was drunk, but it didn't bother him. "Someone bought you a drinkkk! He's over there!"

The Russian known as Immortal, or Aleks, pears over at the male that Eddie was pointing too. Said male looking rather drunk as it is, but he looks back to the drink, taking it from his heavily giggling friend, and just downing it, not thinking that it could be spiked. He felt the warm liquor slide down his throat, and quickly take effect. Eddie bounces off to god knows where as Aleks makes his way over to the male that bought him the drink.

In all honesty, he looked rather attractive; older than he was. Well built with a face that he won't be able to get out of his head for quite some time. The male held his hand out, a soft smirk on his face as he begins to speak, his words slightly slurred together, but Aleks didn't mind, "Hiya. I'm James. Who're you..~?"

The man known as James seemed interested in him so why the hell not, "Immortal. Or Aleks. Whatever you want."

James grins; though he stands up all of a sudden grabbing onto the Russian's waist and pulling him closer. He feels his body presses against the well built body, and as time quickens up, he feels lips on his. His body jerks at the sudden motion but actually accepts it and soon begins to return it. The older male grins as he lifts Aleks off of the ground and wraps his legs around his waist, soon taking him to a special room, and locking the door. He looked rather devious, but in the drunken state Aleks is in, he doesn't give a damn anymore.

James soon presses Aleks to a nearby wall, dipping his head down to attack his neck, leaving little kisses and bites every now and again, soon finding the Russian's weak spot and biting down, causing him to tip his head back in surprise, his head knocking on the wall in sudden pleasure. He grips onto James, having liking the feeling, pressing into him even more to make the marking more rougher. James just smirks, biting down more harder on his neck; Aleks could have sworn he drew blood, but once again, he didn't care.

Once the older male pulls away from his neck, he licks his lips, the drunken lustful look was still in his eyes as he leans forward, his lips now attacking the Russian's in need, and want. Aleks returns it with everything he's got, soon beginning to rub up against him for some sort of added pleasure and friction. James just laughs, parting from the kiss as he shoves the younger male down, and getting over him as he begins to remove his clothing, his eyes darting around to admire his features, and newly exposed intricate tattoo. He dances his fingers over the tattoo up and down before coming up to his neck, grabbing onto his hair and tipping his head to the side as he whispers in his ear, "What do you want me to do, Aleksandr..? You look like you're in need of some release.. Tell Nova what you want."

Aleks shivers as he listens to the older male speak, but he doesn't say anything, the only thing he does is switch control so now he was the one in control. He wanted to, and he's going to be the dominate one for the rest of this.

James just laughs as he lays back, letting the Russian take control, letting himself relax, that is until he feels a hand begin to massage the front of his pants, waking up something that should have been awake a while ago.

"Take it out and play with it, Aleks..~ It won't hurt you.. It might make a mess on you but hell, you'll look good in white."

The Russian listens as he slips his hand into the others pants and begins rubbing around, hearing soft pleased grunts from James, and he likes it, but foreplay isn't what he's after. He wants the real deal and he's going to get it right now. He removes his clothes, as well as James', sitting upon his lap as he begins to roll his hips to make the other see what he wants. James soon does figure out what he wants as he once again flips things around, something that Aleks didn't want, but once he feels the other male enter him rather roughly, he lets it all go, and just moans.

James smirks as he speeds up rather quickly, not letting the other get used to the feeling, nor protest that it hurts, but in all honestly, he loves it. He grips onto him, letting him pound him into next week, the alcohol having it's effects, making him more sensitive than he usually is.

Though, both boys couldn't hold on like they could if they were sober, as James soon begins to pant, speeding up even more if possible, but Aleks couldn't hold on anymore. He lets go with a soft cry of James' name, as the other male does the same, filling him up. However once the deed was done, he pulls out and slowly leaves the room, leaving Aleks to pass out on the floor in his own mess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aleks wakes up, his head pounding as he sits up, the feeling of sickness soon filling his entire body as he quickly gets up and finds a way to the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet. He wipes his lips as he looks down at his body; he's nude, and his backside hurts quite a bit. He got drunk rather quickly and he didn't know what the hell happened.

that was until he went back to the room where he clothes were and found a piece of paper. On said paper was scribbled letters that he barely could read.

**Call me. It's James. The one you had a one-night-stand with. I'd like to get to know you on a sober level. If you call me, great. If not, I guess I'll see you around when you're drunk again. See you soon, Aleksandr.**

**\-- James AKA UberHaxorNova --**

"I had sex with Nova!? What the fuck, dude!?"


	3. Whore || Fem!Aleks [ Book One ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe where Aleksandr is a sexy whore at a nightclub and James decides to snoop at the club to see who this "Aleksandria The Whore" is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Written on Wattpad; Book from 'The Creature Hub Smut Book [ Book One ]'

James has actually never been in a strip club; well, alone that is. But he decided to go alone since when he passed the building, he seen on the front door a little flier reading, **Aleksandria, the Whore**. He wasn't really one to degrade a woman and call them a whore, but since it seems like this place was, he just went with it.

Once he finally made it into the club, he saw her. She was fully nude up on the stage, swinging around the pole for the large amounts of perverts that were throwing single bills at her. She took them happily, giving them a show depending on how many bills are set in front of them. James watches for what seems like hours as one of the male workers, seeming to look like a bouncer came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, "She'll be free for privates in a moment."

And once that moment comes, she makes her way straight over to him and can't help but to grin, gently grabbing onto his arm, "You want a private, hot shot?"

James just simply nods. He notices that she had a faint accent which seemed to sound like Russian, and he liked it.

Once their in the private room, she shuts the door and stands in front of him, "Lap dance is fifty. Hand job is one hundred. Anything extra depends on what you want."

"Gimme a lap dance. How long do I have with you?"

"Thirty minutes, extra twenty five. An hour, extra seventy five. Two hours, one fifty."

"Let's try an hour..."

"Alright. Play my song, please.~

**'I'm the girl you've been thinking about**

**The one thing that you can't live without**

**Yeah, I'm the girl you've been waiting for**

**I'll have you down on your knees**

**I'll have you begging for more.'**

She grins as she moves her body onto James, linking her arms around his neck as she slowly begins to move her tops to the music over his lap, causing the male to give a soft surprised gasp. She giggles as she moves her hips slightly quicker, soon letting off a soft gasp of her own as she feels the male begin to come alive in his pants already from her movements.

She soon gets off of him, spinning around to give him a nice view of her lower region, fully nude and by the looks of it, it looks like it could use a little attention. He grins as he moves his hands down her back gently and to her thighs, "May I touch..?"

"Go ahead..~"

**'You probably thought I wouldn't get this far**

**You thought I'd end up in the back of a car**

**You probably thought I'd never escape**

**I'll be a rat in this cage, I'd be a slave to this place.'**

He nods, his hands soon moving between her legs as he slowly begins rubbing. She lets off a soft gasp, spinning around rather quickly as she plops back down upon his lap, leaning back slightly as she can't help but to let a soft little while slip her lips, "Touch me again.. Please..~"

He smirks, moving his hand back between her legs and resumes rubbing. The female on the other hand wanted to give James some pleasure as well, so she slips her hand in his pants and slips out his cock, slowly beginning to pump. He groans as he watches her hand, her own face fixated on him.

"You're so big..~"

**You don't know how I fought to survive**

**Waking up alone when I was left to die**

**You don't know about this live I've lived**

**Or these roads I've walked**

**Or these tears I've bled.'**

He chuckles as he slips a finger in her, moving it around as her body begins to jerk, soft little gasps slipping her sinful lips. James leans back, lifting Aleksandria up some to move her closer as he slips in another.

She groans as she speeds up her own movements, a soft little moan slipping, "Kiss me."

**/So how can this be**

**You're praying to me**

**There's a look in your eyes**

**I know just what that means**

**I can be, I can be your everything..'**

It sounded as if it was an order as James crashes his lips with hers as she was quick to return it, making it rather deep all of a sudden. But before James knew it, he was now on his back on the couch with her on top, still kissing him and rubbing away.

"I can be your whore..~"

**'I can be your whore!**

**I am the dirt you created**

**I am your sinner**

**I am your whore**

**But let me tell you something, baby**

**You love me for everything you hate me for.'**

He blinks as he listens to her speak the words in the song, him just nodding slightly. It seems he really wanted her, and by how she's acting, joke or not, she does as well.

"Let me ride you..~" Is all she says, before she removes his fingers and all of a sudden bounces on him, "Aah..! W-What's your name..?"

**'I'm the one that you need and fear**

**Now that you're hooked it's all be coming clear**

**That's all your judgment that you placed on me**

**Was a reflection of discovery.'**

"James."

"Oh, James..! You feel so good in me..!

Said James gasps as he hears her dirty words, causing him to buck up without a warning, simply getting deeper into her. Her moans of pleasure filling the room; he's thanking God that each room is sound proof so no one except for James can hear her arousing noises.

**'So many next time when you cast your stones**

**From the shadows of the dark unknown**

**You will crawl out of your hiding place**

**And take a look in the mirror**

**See the truth in your face.'**

James picks up speed as all of a sudden he feels the need to cum. As does she since her body is beginning to jerk and her breathing is heavier, "Cum in me, James.. Fill me up..~"

And that's what he did, a soft call of her name slips from his lips which the call causes her to let go as well.

**'So how can this be**

**You're praying to me**

**As I look in your eyes**

**I know just what that means**

**I can be, I can be your everything..'**

He slips out of her as he hears her whine in protest. She wasn't done? This is going to be expensive..

"L-Let me give you a show..~"

He blinks but once she sits on him again, her hands begin to wonder her own body as she slips three fingers into herself and groans. James watches as she pleases herself, wanting to help but his hand kept getting slapped away.

**'I can be your whore!**

**I am the dirt you created**

**I am your sinner**

**I am your whore**

**Well let me tell you something, baby**

**You love me for everything you hate me for.'**

"I want to hear your filthy mouth you little whore. Show me why you're _the_ whore."

"Aah..~ I love it when you talk dirty to me. Again.."

"You are a little slut, aren't you? You're on a stranger getting off. You are a whore."

"More..! Aah it feels so good, James..~"

"Cum, Aleksandria, cum for James."

Jamie..! Oh, God, Jamie..!"

**'I am the dirt you created**

**I am your sinner**

**I am your whore**

**But let me tell you something, baby**

**You love me**

**You want me**

**You need me**

**I can be your whore!**

He shivers as he listens to her moan a nickname for him, but her moans still went south as he lets off shaky sighs. She soon cums with the nickname still slipping her lips like a prayer as the sight makes him cum again as well.

**'I am the dirt you created**

**I am your sinner**

**I am your whore**

**Well let me tell you something, baby**

**You love me for everything you hate me for.'  
**

They both pant heavily as he moves over to get himself dressed again. Aleksandria looks over to him, a smile on her face. The song seems like it's almost over; it felt like it's been on repeat, and might have been.

James takes out his wallet, handing the woman about three hundred dollars. She blinks as she shakes her head, "Keep it. I had a lot of fun..~

**I can be your whore!**

**I can be your whore!**

**I can be your whore!**

**But let me tell you something, baby**

**You love me for everything you hate me for.'**

James just shakes his head, taking the entire three hundred dollars and slipping it into her leg strap, brining her close, "I want to see you again... Off the job.. A date.."

**'You love me for everything...**

**You hate me for...'**

"I want to see you too, James. Tomorrow..~?"

"It's a date." James grins as he leaves the room with a final kiss goodbye, a smile on his face. He may eventually be dating a whore, but it's worth it when she's not on the job and in his arms. 


	4. The Dare || RoyalChaos [ Book One ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple dare done by Smarty and GaLm causes the Viking and the Chaos maker do some things they never thought they'd do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on Wattpad; From the Creature Hub Smut Book [ Book One ] 
> 
> Requested part from cmoores101 on Wattpad

The dare. Oh how Ze hated this dare. He wasn't too fond of it, but there's only one thing he likes about said dare him and Chilled will be able to have some well needed fun once it happens. The dare was, to dress in a _maid outfit_ and once Chilled comes home, engage in some provocative stances to turn the older male on. He's not sure when the male will be home, he could be home soon, or much later. But he just sighs, and goes to his room so he could dress in the outfit he embarrassingly had to get.

He gets to his room, and looks at the outfit. He sighs, not wanting to put it on, but does rather quickly to get it over with and surprisingly, it fits rather well. He stares at the mirror at his frame in the girlish outfit, chuckling, a faint little embarrassment blush forming on his face as he stares, putting his hands on his hips and striking some random poses to try and be sexy to himself.

————

A couple hours pass; the younger male was actually doing some random cleaning with the feather duster he bought so he'd fit the part more better. He was in his own little element and own little world, that was until he heard the door close and the older announcing that he was home. This actually spooked him as he trips on a piece of furniture and falls on his hands and knees; and that was the perfect moment for Chilled to make his way into the room. His eyes blown wide as he stares at his boyfriend on the floor in a dress; a maids dress.

Ze turns to look at the shocked man, a look of pure shock and embarrassment takes over his face as he stays in the positon, not wanting to move. But the position seems to be enough as Chilled makes his way over to Ze, and pushes him down fully onto the floor and flips him over onto his back, moving his wrists above his head, hovering over him. The younger lets off a slight squeak at the action, but lets it be as all of a sudden he feels lips attack his own and he can't help but to return the kiss, moving his arms to wrap them around Chilled's neck, but he just pushes harder, keeping Ze fully pinned down.

Chilled parts away from the kiss, a slight little smirk on his lust-filled face as he speaks, "You dressed like this, just for me..~?"

Ze lets off a shaky little sigh of some sort, looking away from his love for a moment, swallowing, "Y-Yeah..~ Do you like it..? I-I thought it would be a new change for us..~" However, as the words fell from his lips, he didn't speak the reason to why he was dressed like this. He made it seem like it was his own doing, and not from some dare from his friends.

Chilled just grins as he hears the others explanation, soon moving a hand under the dress to rub a bit on his chest, but that didn't last long. He soon moves it down south, moving it between the others legs and slowly begins to massage, "You even wore panties..? You're ready for the part..~"

Ze blushes even more if possible, biting on his lip to stop the soft, pleased moan from slipping his lips from his boyfriends actions, but it failed. The moan slipped out anyway, causing Chilled to rub even more, a faint blush of how own starting to show on his face.

Ze closes his eyes for a moment, yet once their open, he spots the other removing his clothes, seeming to not want to do foreplay anymore, and just get down to business. He's not complaining, though. Once the older male had this clothing off, he soon removes the younger, but keeps the dress on him, just hiking it up so he can move his fingers over his nipples to watch him twitch slightly. The motion made Ze moan softly and looks down to where Chilled was; he was already at his hole ready to go in without any needed preparations. He's going in dry..? Well, this is going to hurt..

Without a simple warning, Chilled thrusts into Ze, a loud cry from the man below is heard as he can't help but to let it out, the pain being a ten, no pleasure in sight. Chilled stays still for a moment as he frowns, the cry of pain he didn't want to hear, but he was in so much need from what he seen, he needs him now, and doesn't want to wait, but he'll wait a moment so he won't be in so much pain.

A few minuets pass as Ze groans, moving his hips to see if the pain was still there; it was, but once his movements began, a shock of pleasure rocked his body as he moans, "Move, Anthony.."

That's all Chilled needed to hear. He leans down slightly, connecting their lips in a heated kiss as he slowly begins to move. He could hear the soft pleasure-filled whines slipping his loves lips but they were muffled from the kiss. Once he hears the whine, Chilled slowly begins to speed up his movements, hearing the others muffled moans. He parts from the kiss, watching the younger body move from his thrusts, and his lips parted in a panting, moaning mess.

After what seemed like forever, both boys seem to be at their limits, but Chilled slows down so he doesn't cum so early, wanting this moment to last a bit longer. He moves a hand down and grips onto the others cock, slowly matching his thrusting motions, rubbing, hearing his loves moans just gain louder, his begging words of letting him cum now soon flood the room. He listens to it for a while before his neediness kicks in as he moves at full speed, turning into a panting, moaning mess.

Ze whines, soon cumming, the call of Anthony's name slipping his lips in a loud, pleasurable moan fills his ears as he soon cums soon after, filling the boy below with his seed. He comes to a stop with his own movements, slowly beginning to pull out, groaning, as well as Ze, the feeling of being filled soon leaving him.

"S-So.. What's the real reason on why you're dressed like this..?"

Ze sighs, he might as well tell him the real truth, "Smarty and GaLm dared me to do this. They know I'm with you so they thought it would be funny if I did this. I guess they didn't think _this_ would happen."

Chilled blinks, then soon begins to burst out laughing, "Smarty? GaLm? Really..? Their the ones who dared you to do this..? Hmm.. Maybe we should have them dare you to do more things in the future. Spice up our relationship, 'ya know?"

Ze just chuckles, shaking his head, "Maybe we should..~"


	5. Drunken Party Animals [ Book One ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people say it's fate when others meet each other and actually fall in love. Some say it's not, it's rather chemistry. But it seems two men are going to meet in a club; they have never known each other prior to the meeting, and some interesting things occur. Let us follow their small, short journey, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on Wattpad; The Creature Hub Smut Book series.
> 
> Part requested by cmoores101 on Wattpad.

Some people say it's fate when others meet each other and actually fall in love. Some say it's not, it's rather chemistry. But it seems two men are going to meet in a club; they have never known each other prior to the meeting, and some interesting things occur. Let us follow their small, short journey, shall we?

\-------------

Both of the men were sitting side by side, each taking slight glances every now and again, the blonde seemed to be a bit shy, but it could just be a rouse; the other male just seemed a bit too over confidant, a small little grin on his face. The grinning male after a while turns to look at the blonde, tapping him on the shoulder just simply stating a simple hello, receiving one back in return. That's the only thing said for quite some time. That is until they both begin to get more drunk as the night goes on.

As the night goes on, the smirking man decides to drag the blonde onto the dance floor, pulling him close by the waist, and begins to dance with him. The blonde doesn't respond right away, but once he feels a hand on his ass, his face becomes dusted with red as he can't help but to sway his hips to the music, pushing his body more closer to the other. Said other leans over, whispering in the blondes ear, "Want to go somewhere more private..~?"

The blonde thinks it over for a moment before nodding, soon being pulled to a private room that was made for the dancers for private shows. The door is usually kept open, but this time he closes and locks the door as he soon sits down, dragging the other down onto his lap, his grin staying put.

"So, what's your name?"

"Seamus. Who're you..?"

"James."

With simple introductions over with, and moments of staring soon out the window, the distance between them soon come to a close, lips soon meeting each other in chase kisses, keeping them quick, yet non-complex. But soon, the kiss turns into something deep, not keeping it slow anymore. It turns into something that could turn sexual, and it most likely will.

However, after a bit of heavy kissing, James soon moves Seamus down so he's on his back and the other now hovers over him. He soon moves a hand under his shirt, moving it around under it but soon moves it down, moving his legs apart so he can rub the slowly growing bulge in his pants. The older male soon lets off a soft little groan, trying his best to keep himself quiet, but it wasn't getting anywhere with James. He stops his teasing as he sits on the other side of the couch, crossing his arms as he just smirks like an idiot. Seamus groans as he gets up, sitting on James' lap once again, but soon begins to move his lips, the other letting off a soft breath as he feels him grips his hips. James grabs Seamus' hips as he grinds up, finally hearing the older male moan.

James once again moves Seamus off of his lap, quickly disposing of each of their clothes as he puts three fingers to his mouth, "Suck," is all he says. Seamus nods slowly as he begins to suck on the others fingers, his eyes never leaving his, having James let off a soft, shaky sigh.

After a bit, he removes his fingers, trailing them down his chest, and stomach, soon moving to his ass, slipping a finger in. Seamus groans as he tries to get comfortable with the foreign object in him, but it takes a moment. He nods, having James add in the final two, properly stretching him, and thrusts his fingers forward, having the other jump and cover his mouth as he moans out all of a sudden. James grins as he keeps pounding into his prostate, seeming that he loves it. Each time it's hit, he jumps and moans, so that's a yes.

Once James feels like his prepping is good enough, he removes his fingers and positions himself at his entrance, thrusting in without a simple warning. Seamus groans out, moving his arms around him, wanting something to grab onto, which is the younger hair. James smirks as he begins softly thrusting, getting deeper with each movement. The older male begins to back-thrust against him, the pleasure overwhelming him as he can't take too much more. It's rather early for him to cum, so James has a plan.

Since this was a gay club, he found a few little toys on a table on the side as he grabs a circular object and clamps it over Seamus' cock so he won't be able to cum. The older groans out of frustration and confusion, not wanting the toy on him but lets it be since he was the submissive one and really had no choice in the matter. James keeps his movements rough, finding his prostate once again as he hits said spot almost non-stop, causing the older male to moan out a bit louder, getting louder the more harder he hits it.

After what felt like forever, James' body begins to twitch and stiffen, the need to cum becomes obvious as he grips onto Seamus, leaning down to his neck, biting down onto it causing him to moan out, gripping even more on his hair, "You belong to me, now..~"

Seamus smirks finally as he moves his lips to James' neck, giving the same treatment, only biting more rougher, hearing James grunt was something that almost turned him on even more to explode beyond his limits of the cock-ring.

James stops as he whispers, "In or out..~?"

"In..~"

With the words given, James nods as he thrusts only a few more times as he takes the ring off of the other, cumming into him. Once the younger male cums, Seamus cums soon after, each calling each others names as their sexual high is now at it's highest, slightly shaking in each others arms. James pulls out after he finally calms down, panting as he leans over, giving him a few soft pecks to the lips.

"Where's your phone..~?"

Seamus gives James his phone; the younger looking through the contacts as he adds his number as well as his name, and hands it back with a smirk as he puts his clothes back on, leaving him where he was, "Call me sometime, yeah..~?"

Seamus blinks as he smirks, nodding; he watches the younger male leave the room as he simply speaks in return. "Will do..~" as he walks away. He wasn't even sure if he heard him, but once he got home, he called James, drunk or not, and they talked for several hours until they both passed out, causing their cellphones to die.


	6. Surprise, Surprise! || Twitter Request || [NovaHD]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ For some odd reason Wattpad wouldn't let me post it [I did but it's private, which is what I wanted but it doesn't exist for some reason.] So I'm posting it here for my friend to read here since you can post anything here without reproductions like Wattpad.

**Oooooh smut. A friend of mine on Twitter did an open request for NovaHD smut one-shot and I hit that bull harder than ever. Her idea is something I've seen before but it hasn't been written by yours truly.~ She wanted detail. Oh my. You got it, my dear! I hope you enjoy this wonderful piece of art that I hope gets private >].  
  
**

**The Request: okay so i wanna read something about where james and aleks are in a relationship, and aleks is in the shower, james comes home from work, he hears him, and gets in the shower with him and they have sex**

**Okay! Let's get kinky up in this beyoch!  
**

**\-------------------------------------------**

Aleks and James have been in a commented relationship for quite some time; about a year or so, give or take. Things have been going great; however, there has not been too much sex the past few weeks. 

Aleks was at home at the moment as he sighs, staring at his phone as he goes through his Twitter feed watching it get filled up with the many many fans of his tweeting at him that he's a fuckboy and all that bull. Blocking occurs, random quoted comments occur, random Aleksandr moments occur. 

The time was about three o'clock in the afternoon; James was still at the office finishing up what he had to do for that day. Aleks wanted the other home soon, but he knew he probably wouldn't be for at least an hour or so. So, that gives him time to do some daily chorus and anything around the house. And the first thing at hand to do was to take a shower; a well needed shower. A shower for a king pretty much. Aleks sighs, slowly shuffling out from his clothes sticking them in the corner of the room as he begins to start the shower, waiting until it's warm as he hops in, closing the door; he sighs, the warm water raining down on him felt magnificent. 

About ten minuets into his personal thinking ground of a shower, his mind slowly begins to wander about him and James and all the kinky things they could do in a shower like this. He lets his mind fall into the unforgettable gutter, his hands moving around his glistening body as his thoughts take over for the long run. His hand slowly begins to travel down south to his cock, his fingers brushing over the organ before he slowly grabs onto it, his hand creating an almost spell-binding fist as his wrist begins to slowly jerk up and down, the pleasure slowly beginning to set in with the help of the dirty fantasies. 

James groans as he finally comes home after a long day of work; he had no idea where his Aleksandr was but once his feet have him roam around the house, his ears pick up on the shower running. He sighs as he knew Aleks usually likes his showers alone unless their having sex then he welcomes James in. He was about to leave the door but that was before he heard a soft moan coming from the other side of the door. He pauses, putting his ear to the door to hear more clearly; another moan rang through the non-sound proof door. It was indeed moaning. Aleks was jerking off without him? Well fuck him.

James threw open the door, the sound not even gesturing in Aleks' head as his hand was currently pleasing himself at the moment not even caring what happened. A bugler could come in and raid his shit and he wouldn't hear it or even give a rats ass. 

James groans as he hears Aleks' noises as he made sure to hurry and disrobe as quick as he can, moving over to the sliding glass door and flinging it open as he moves behind the Russian, his hands slowly moving to grip onto slender hips, pulling his frame to meet his own chest, a well awoken, and rather stiff cock awaits his arrival. Aleks gasps as he felt James' hands on him, looking behind him to see the other with a shit face grin on his face. He could feel a free hand of his snaking around his slim waist to rest on the shaft of his that he was previously touching as his hand moves at a quick and almost shattering speed. 

"Aleksandr.. Naughty boy.. You know that jerking off is a no-no when I'm not around.." James pauses as he rocks his hips with the Russian, his hand stilling for the moment as he continued to speak. "I think you need to be punished you little cock slut. How about that? You want to be punished? You disobey me.." James grins as his lips come into contact with Aleks' neck, his tongue darting out to lick the side of his neck before teeth replace the wet organ, biting down causing Aleks' hips to stutter and jerk back into James', his own hips beginning to rock to the rhythm of his. "What is it that my slut wants? Hm?"

"For fucks sake, James. I want you to fuck me..!"

"You want me to what?" James grins as he pulls Aleks away from his body, a whine of disapproval falling from his lips; he didn't want to move away from the intoxicating warmth from the other. He needed it; craved it.

"Let me get on my knees, suck your cock and I want you to fucking ram it up my ass..!"

James grins, but the words that Aleks chose to use was rather surprising and arousing. He grabbed onto the Russian's head, fingers moving through the wet locks of hair as he pushes him down on his knees, his face was now face-to-face with his sex organ. He had no time to breath as Aleks' lips encapsulated his shaft, nearly deep-throating him in the process; he didn't care if he gagged, he wanted to lube James up with his own form of lubrication and then have him take him from a one all the way to sexual cloud nine.

As the Twink was sucking him off, James groans, his groans deep and full of lust and deviousness. He pulls Aleks up from the wet ground of the shower as he pushed his frame to the chilling wall of said shower, his hands roaming down his back then to his ass that he couldn't help but to slap a few times, watching as little blotches of red begins to form on porcine skin.

James moved his fingers in front of Aleks' face, demanding him that he sucks, which in turn obeys and sucks on his fingers as if it was his last meal. James laughs at the eagerness of his boyfriend to just skip all the foreplay and get right into the fucking. No no.~

"Good boy..~ Now, what was it that you wanted again..~?"

He loved teasing his little Twink; he had the best time watching him break before him and spew slurs of begging and Russian that he didn't understand but from any form of body language, he can guess what the foreign words may mean.

"I. Want. You. To. Fuck. Me. As. Hard. As. You. Can...!"

James laughs as he nods to the others oh-so-demanding request. He moved his wet fingers down to his ass as he spreads the cheeks, ramming two of them into him, moving rather quickly; this in turn caused the other to gasp out, pushing back on the fingers to get them more deeper than they already are. James shook his head as he rammed the fingers into him as quick as he can, adding a third to stretch him out a bit more so he can fit and no pain Aleks will have to endure. However, before he was about ready to pull said fingers out, he grins, his fingers curling upwards to try and find that special bundle of nerves that will make the boy scream. A few moments later, Aleks nearly falls onto his knees as a loud moan fell from his lips.

"Found it."

Is all James can say before he removed his fingers, his cock placing at the puckering hole of Aleks as he slowly pushed the head inside of him, slowly beginning to only thrust the head, loving the begging moans the other was giving him. 

"Jamie.. Please.. I don't want anymore teasing.. Just.. Fuck me already.."

James pulls fully out of the ass of the other, but before Aleks could take a breather, the cock filled him up nearly balls deep into him, stilling; the throbbing inside he was dealing with felt amazing. The clenching of Aleks' ass around his shaft felt amazing as well; he could nearly cum inside him right there but he can't. His little Russian Twink wants to be fucked. He's gonna ruin this boys body.

A few moments pass before James slowly began to fully thrust into him, before picking up a rather quick and strategic motion. It was quick, but it was hard. It even pleased him so much that he couldn't help but to let grunts of pleasure fall from his lips as his lips fall onto Aleks' neck, nibbling on the flesh; a free hand moving to his chest to toy with one of his nipples, feeling the other twitch from the sensitivity of everything that he touched. 

"Jamie..! Aah..! I-It feels so fucking good..! Fuck me faster..!"

"Say the magic word, Aleksandr."

"Fucking.. Please..! Oh my God, please..!"

Jamie grins, a groan falling from his lips as he uses his other hand to hold onto the slim waist of the other, pulling him more closer to him as his thrusts hit deeper; he soon angles his thrusts so he can hit the others prostate, wanting him to see stars. 

Once the prostate was actually hit full on from James' wonderfully thrusting cock, Aleks tips his head back as a string of curse words in his native tongue fell; he didn't care that James didn't understand him. He was in total bliss and he couldn't form an English word no matter how hard he wanted too. James kept hitting the bundle of nerves, fingers still toying, pulling and twisting his abused nipple, tongue and teeth littering his neck and back with bruise like hickies; everyone will know that Aleks begins to him.

Without a given warning, Aleks' body begins to thrust back with James, his moans getting a bit more higher in octave; he could feel the movements begin to get sloppy, meaning that James was on the verge of cumming. And, my God, did Aleks want to be filled with James' cum so bad. 

"Jamie.. I want you to cum in me.. Cum deep inside of me.. Fill me up and I'll make sure nothing seeps out.. O-Okay..~ Aah.."

James groans as he removes his hand from his nipple, moving to his cock, rushing the orgasm of his love as his hand moves at what feels like inhuman speeds; Aleks moves a hand behind him as he grips on James' neck, his fingers intertwining in the mess of hair as his body jerks, ribbons of cum splattering on the wall in front of him and on the floor as well. It never felt like it was going to stop! Aleks had the best orgasm of his life and it's still going..!

"Fuck Aleks.. You really had to cum didn't you naughty boy..~? Does it feel good? To feel release..~?"

"Y-Yes..! Jamie..! P-Please--..!"

Before Aleks could finish the sentence, James filled Aleks' ass with his cum, making sure to make it stay as deep as he could, strings of curse words and the Russian's name filled the shower room.

James pulled out of Aleks, the other collapsing to the ground as his ass throbbed from the absolutely amazing fucking he had.

"We need to get you cleaned up you cum slut. You're a cock and cum slut. Sexy."

"S-Shut the fuck up, J-James..!"

Once Aleks got the strength to move, he stood up, clenching his cheeks together to keep James' semen inside of him for as long as he can as both of them begin to get cleaned up, soft breaths of pleasure still coming from them.

**\-----------------------**

**I HAVE NO SHAME IN THIS. I LOVED IT >]. Hope you love it tooooo.~**


End file.
